Mark Darcy's Diary
by Fae 206
Summary: Set after the events of the original movie. Now the attention has shifted towards Mark who has sacrificed everything for Bridget but is that sacrifice really worth it. How much love does he have for his "perfect" woman. (Does not include events after the end of the first movie)
1. January 1st

**January 1****st**

January 1st

You know, I've never really been one for diaries. I know that some people use them as a collection of their thoughts but how forgetful can one person be. I mean, surely there are some things that I would not want to remember and there are other things that I will hopefully forget but if keeping a diary means that much to her then I'll take a stab at it. It isn't a completely trivial idea by any means. Right now I am sitting on the sofa in Brdiget's flat trying to figure out how to piece my life back together.

I had been on a flight to America and had been preparing myself to take life to a more rigorous and competitive level and then I had decided to just…well blast it all, I decided to try again for love. I decided to try again for Bridget. I won't mind you calling me stupid about this, I do have to admit that I am very foolish at times but I have my references and I can hopefully get in touch with the office and have them designate me somewhere else.

Bridget is preparing something though she has asked for my collaboration today. String soup is something that a person only wishes to taste once in their life. Well, I should go check on her. Hopefully this relationship is worth it. No. Even if this relationship only lasts one day it will be worth it.

After all, what type of British girl doesn't want to visit America at least once in their life.


	2. January 2nd

_January 2__nd_

_Fortunately, I was allowed some time to reflect upon what I had done and what I have chosen to do with the continuance of my time in England. I have a flawless reputation as legal counsel and have been able to rejoin the firm. One day I might travel to America, it would make quite a nice little holiday. I'm sure that it isn't as expensive as people make it out to be._

_As for now though, I have to make sure to handle myself and my time back here efficiently. Bridget and I are a couple and perhaps there are some changes that I want to make for myself to be better for her. First of all, if I keep note of the judgements that I have in mind then it will prove much easier to handle them. Second, I haven't paid too much attention to my appearance. I used to have more muscle. I'll make a steady commitment to bettering myself physically. Third, I want to be a more interesting boyfriend and not be called dull or boring especially by her._

_What kind of fun plan could I make for the two of us? I surely don't think that anything her friends suggest to me will be within my set of skills. Does that mean that Bridget and I need to consider other people? I think not. I would happily explore new territory to be with her._

_Maybe a little vacation with just the two of us before I set up my work schedule again would be most ideal for us. It would certainly be a place where the two of us could bond. Maybe that will show her that I can be just as exciting as that blasted Cleaver is. _


	3. January 3rd

_January 3__rd_

_I had believed that just a quiet trip to the countryside might sound a little dull. I know that Bridget likes the more exciting ventures in life but when I told her that I wanted for the two of us to go away together she acted like an excited young girl. I am not mentioning her immaturity, that's not the type of young girl that I am referring to, it's just been such a long time since a woman I felt that passionately about gave me that type of reaction._

_Bridget asked me if I was serious and then, in her cute little Bridget way, continued to ask whether I really was serious because she wouldn't blame me if I changed my mind. That's one thing that people tend to ignore when it comes to someone as wonderful as Bridget, that insecurity in herself. I am excited to plan this trip together. _

_I only hope that I can continue to give her the excitement she dreams of. We're going to a small but elegant and refined restaurant today and Bridget has already asked me whether numerous outfits were okay. I am a man who knows very little of fashion. I mean, my reindeer jumper was enough of a conversation starter and that surely wasn't in fashion._

_I want to show Bridget the joy in life that she deserves. I want to hear her laugh happily. I need to see her smile. I have always been a man who wanted to provide the very best for the women in my life who matter and Bridget, to me, she matters very very much. _


	4. January 4th

_January 4__th_

_I have learned today that when things could go wrong, sometimes they just like to just to annoy you. I thought that I could tame Bridget after she's been having trouble with work. There was some silly story about snow and how cold it is and why would any kid pelt her with snow whilst she's reporting. I just think that children would be children. I think that sometimes though, these children should be reigned in but I'm not completely against children._

_The firm wants me to visit America just in order to explain why I won't be working overseas. It'll mean standing in front of some of my superiors and telling them that I am in love with someone who makes it so that I want to remain in England. There are a lot of jobs that I can do as a barrister here. I think when I mentioned it to Bridget though, she wasn't sure why I couldn't spend a bit more time with her as her new boyfriend._

_I'm no Daniel Cleaver. I am not going to just let Bridget dictate my job or the way that I live my life and my job is important. However, when I mentioned Natasha would be there, Bridget attempted to turn it into some silly thing about my not loving her enough so that I had to see my old flame. She's just a business partner. I have already made my intentions clear to Bridget but I didn't think the saying of men don't understand a woman's behavior were actually true._

_So, because she had trouble with her own job and I mentioned that I would be seeing someone who gives her a sense of competition, she has cancelled our night. I am therefore trying to shift through a mountain of paperwork to do my job. I didn't know that juggling my work and my time with Bridget would be the most trying and seemingly impossible part of my entire day._


	5. January 5th

_January 5__th_

_I don't think that I can offer her the excitement that she's looking for. I managed to calm Bridgett down with a box of chocolates, she said that she would allow herself to cheat her diet for me but then we started talking about my trip to the United States and she invited herself along. It's not that I'm embarrassed by her but I hope that she doesn't desire to attend my meeting where I have to explain my choice to stay in England. _

_I know that Cleaver is bolder and more well-travelled than I am. I've been concentrating on my job and then also on my wife – not that she was concentrating on me – and I've become some guy in a suit. I think that there is a lot more to me than that but I don't know if I can be the cool and exciting guy that Bridget seems to gravitate towards._

_I'll have to work on letting go and being a bit more flexible for the future. I hope that I can look through these guide books and find some activities that will appeal to both of us. In Bridgett's words, an actual trip to the States will be much more exciting than a picnic. I only hope to support her beliefs and not let her down. She's very unlike the type of women I usually date but maybe that is just part of why I love her so dearly. _


End file.
